1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of organizers and more specifically relates to a beverage cooler organizer to organize beverage coolers for cans and bottles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals in modern society utilize beverage coolers to keep their beverage of choice cold while in the process of consuming it. Anyone who uses a beverage cooler to keep their beverage cold, typically has a collection of beverage coolers they have gathered over time. Unfortunately, these beverage coolers, when not in use, are usually unorganized and scattered around, or inconveniently stuffed in a cabinet or drawer, taking up much needed space, and making it difficult to find them when needed. An easy to access solution is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,397 to Joyce M. Segale; U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,695 to Thomas E. Leff; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,287 to Garwood Ernest C. This prior art is representative of organizers. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a cooler organizer should provide ease of use and, yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable beverage cooler organizer system to securely store cooler organizers, and eliminate unnecessary clutter around a house, in drawers and cabinets, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.